Packaging of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) is a complex and costly process. Unlike integrated circuits, which can be packaged in high volumes at costs of less than a penny per chip, packaging a MEMS device can cost in excess of 70% of the overall manufacturing cost. One reason for the complexity of packaging a MEMS device is the varying shape, size, and functionality of each device. A single package may contain a variety of technologies: optics, electronics, motion, chemistry, biology, and so forth. This diversity in technologies places extra demands on the packaging and sealing requirements. Each of the devices interacts with the environment in its own unique way. For example, one MEMS gyroscope may require a vacuum package to operate efficiently, while a different gyro device may require a special pressurized buffer gas atmosphere.
Physical limitations of the MEMS device in the package can limit the types of methods used to seal a MEMS package. Biological or chemical MEMS devices may involve fluids or gasses flowing through a MEMS device, requiring the MEMS package to have inputs, outputs, and possibly be open to the surrounding environment. Optical MEMS devices may require an open air package, or a translucent package that allows light to be transmitted to and from the device. Many MEMS devices include moving parts, thus requiring that the device have sufficient space within any packaging for the parts to move. Various media may be injected into the MEMS package before sealing. In order to keep the media in the package over a long period of time, hermetic sealing may be necessary.
Various methods are currently used to hermetically seal MEMS device packages. One method for hermetic sealing is selective induction heating and bonding, in which electrical currents are passed through the package at selected locations to heat the package locally to temperatures of over two thousand degrees. Although a large amount of this heat can be localized in the package, induction heating can cause a temperature of several hundred degrees at the MEMS device in the package. Depending upon the nature of the MEMS device, a temperature of several hundred degrees may damage the device. The heat can cause different materials used to construct the MEMS device to expand at different rates, placing thermal stress on the device and possibly cracking some materials. Further, the heat can cause expansion of media in the MEMS package causing further damage to the package and the MEMS device.
Ultrasonic bonding for MEMS hermetic packaging can overcome the heating problem caused by selective induction heating. However, the vibrational energy transferred to a MEMS package when using ultrasonic bonding can cause damage to the micro mechanical structures in the device. This is especially true when the MEMS device has multiple moving parts.